Ultrasonic energy is used to treat different medical conditions. During treatment, transducers apply ultrasonic energy to a treatment zone or “target” within a patient. For example, the ultrasonic energy may be applied to a clot to dissolve or remove a blockage within the brain. Of course other types of disorders also may be treated with ultrasonic energy. For example, ultrasonic therapy may be used for treating other psychiatric, neurological, and medical disorders.
Ultrasonic therapy may involve applying ultrasonic energy to the same treatment zone over multiple treatment sessions. Each treatment session needs to apply the ultrasonic energy accurately and repeatedly to the same treatment zone. A Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) machine may first scan the brain, or other body part, to locate the target area. The ultrasonic system is then adjusted to focus the ultrasonic energy onto the located target area. Ultrasonic therapy may be time consuming and expensive since each session requires a trip to a hospital and use of a MRI machine to relocate the same target area. Ultrasonic therapy is also invasive since holes are often drilled into the head of a patient to secure the existing stereotactic frame designs.